


A Hike For Two

by freestylesmile



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fishing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hiking, Pharmercy, Sappiness, i'm in love with charming flustered pharah okay fight me, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freestylesmile/pseuds/freestylesmile
Summary: While the others sleep in, Fareeha and Angela get up early to take a day-long hike higher into the mountains. Warning for extreme fluff and sappiness.





	

Fareeha was the first to wake, snuggled close against Angela's back under the sleeping bag large enough for two. They planned to leave early, before the sun came up, but Fareeha figured she could indulge for a few minutes, nuzzling into soft, blonde hair and tightening an arm around her girlfriend's waist. She was drawing light circles across Angela's stomach when the other stirred.

“Mm.”

“Morning.”

“Is it?” Angela turned and buried her face in Fareeha's neck. “You're so warm,” she murmured groggily, shifting so their legs were tangled.

Fareeha kissed her temple, hand now rubbing circles at the small of her back. “You say that like it's a problem.”

“It's cold. Harder to get up.”

“We can stay in if you prefer.”

Angela shifted against her, having no purpose other than feeling Fareeha's body against her own. “I thought you were looking forward to our hike?”

“I am. But all I really want is to spend time with you. It doesn't matter how.”

She said it with that blunt honesty of hers that always made Angela's heart melt. She pulled back enough to kiss Fareeha on the lips. “Then let's go,” she whispered with a soft smile.

They extracted themselves from the warmth of the sleeping bag, each shivering with goosebumps as they dressed quickly. Then they pulled out one set of premade sandwiches and sat in the middle, cross-legged and facing each other, to eat their breakfast, neither speaking as they listened to each other munch on their food.

Washing down the last of it with some water, they packed the remainder of the items they would need into their hiking bags and quietly left their tent, mindful of their companions sleeping in the nearby tents and the single trailer.

Fareeha glanced at the generator sitting outside the trailer and felt her lips twitch. She had been surprised when Hana agreed to join their little camping trip, and she proved to be a rather adept fisherman.

“I don't have to freeze my ass off to enjoy the outdoors,” Hana had retorted when the others commented on the well-furnished trailer. “And if I have to be without internet for a week, I at _least_ need electricity or I'll go insane.”

Lena had sighed, “Alright, fine. Just don't leave the generator on too late when the rest of us go to sleep.”

“Are you sure?” Hana jerked a thumb at Fareeha and Angela. “The noise might be nice in case these losers start getting it on in their tent.”

Fareeha had sputtered, aghast and flushing to the tips of her ears, making Angela hide both a blush and a giggle behind a hand.

Shaking her head at the memory, Fareeha turned her attention back to Angela, asking in a low voice, “Got your fishing pole?”

“I do.”

“Bait?”

“Mhm.”

“Water?”

“Yes. Oh, I _am_ missing something.”

“What?” Fareeha's brow lifted in surprise as Angela darted close and kissed her.

“There. Now I'm ready.” Angela barely managed to hold back a smile, pleased by the blush she'd caused.

Fareeha huffed a quiet laugh, moving closer so their shoulders brushed as they walked to the car. They stored their bags in the back seat and Fareeha moved swiftly to open the passenger door.

“ _Danke,_ ” Angela replied as she got into her seat, more endeared by the quiet smile Fareeha always held for her at brief moments like this. As if doing these small things for the doctor pleased her to no end. Angela had joked one time about helping an old woman. “One who has my heart,” Fareeha had responded smoothly, a twinkle in her eye just before kissing her so tenderly Angela's toes still curled at the memory.

Fareeha entered the driver's side a moment later and turned the key, grimacing a little as the engine started and hoping it did not wake anyone. She drove slowly out of the campground and onto the main gravel road, the sun beginning to lighten the area. She relaxed in her seat and rested her hand palm-up on the center console.

Angela promptly placed her hand on top and linked their fingers. Her eyes were directed out the window at the passing trees.

“It's so beautiful up here.”

Fareeha hummed in agreement, brushing a thumb across her girlfriend's as she navigated the curving road.

While there was a lake close enough to their group's camping spot, the pair wanted to spend a day hiking, just the two of them, and they chose to use one of the nearby trailheads that would take them to one of the lakes higher up in the mountains.

They passed no other cars along the way, and in a short time they reached where the trail would begin. Fareeha parked near a couple of other cars, probably people who had decided to stay a few nights. There were campgrounds nearby, too, but they, along with the horse pens, were currently empty.

“Sometime we should rent horses,” Angela commented off-handedly as they retrieved their bags.

Fareeha played the idea in her head for a few seconds and felt herself smile. “I haven't ridden a horse in so long. It could be fun.”

“Ah,” Angela said abruptly. “I did forget something. My walking stick.” It wasn't necessary, but it did ease the strain on Angela's back during longer hikes.

Fareeha's lips pursed for a moment as she fixed her belt with a holster, strapped it around her right leg, and slid a .44 magnum into it. There hadn't been any recent reports of bears being spotted in the area, but she'd rather not be caught off guard. Lastly, she clipped a leatherman to her belt and did one more mental check to be sure she had everything.

“We'll look for a stick on the trail,” she said finally. “Ready?”

“I am.”

After locking the vehicle, they walked side by side down a dirt path leading to a nearby creek, surrounded by rocks and sand. Crossing a small bridge, they made their way into the nearby trees. The trail was wide as it inclined gently ahead of them.

Both of them were as quiet as the forest around them, shifting and shuffling with the sounds of birds and rustling leaves. Their shoes scratched softly over the dirt and occasional small rocks and twigs, and Fareeha listened for each of Angela's sighs of contentment, clearly enjoying the fresh air. It was a blissful feeling, being able to experience those peaceful moments with the woman she loved.

“Ah, how's this one?” Fareeha stepped off the path for a moment and bent to pick up a long stick. She tested its weight and sturdiness. Returning to the trail, she handed it to Angela. “Might be a little heavy.”

Angela tested it herself, moving her hand where it was most comfortable and tapping the stick on the ground. “It's perfect. Thank you.” Angela smiled and reached out with her free hand to squeeze Fareeha's arm. It was all the reward Fareeha needed, chest flooding with affection as she fell back in step with her girlfriend.

They entered a meadow, the path just wide enough for a single person, the grass and foliage rising above their heads. Angela took the lead, keeping an eye out for poisonous plants. With nowhere else to look, Fareeha's eyes stayed fixed on Angela's backpack, eventually drifting lower and missing the glance directed back at her.

“Eyes up, Fareeha,” Angela said cheerfully.

Fareeha gave a start at being caught, quickly recovering with a lop-sided grin. “Just enjoying the view. As you said, it is beautiful.”

Angela tossed a mischievous yet pleased smile over her shoulder. “We will have to switch sometime so I can enjoy it, too.”

Fareeha chuckle. “Of course. It's only fair.”

After a long while they finally emerged from the meadow and the trail began its real ascent. It remained narrow, so Angela stepped to the side and swept her arm out. “Ladies first.”

Fareeha immediately hardened her expression, stoic and serious as she passed by. “Yes, sir.”

Angela gasped indignantly and swatted at Fareeha's backside. Fareeha broke into a grin, laughing as she skipped out of reach.

Angela was having trouble keeping her mouth in a straight line, gripping her stick as though she might turn it into a weapon. “I'll get you back for that, you know.”

“I am counting on it, my love,” Fareeha replied confidently, already striding out ahead.

Angela bit her tongue and fell in step behind. Her eyes wandered, taking in as much as she could – of Fareeha. The wide, muscled shoulders, easily carrying a pack that was likely twice as heavy as Angela's own. Her legs were hidden beneath well-fitting pants, but it wasn't difficult for Angela to imagine them bare.

“Having a good time back there?” Fareeha asked once, not having looked back the entire time Angela had been ogling.

“I really am.”

Fareeha's chuckle was low and rough, and Angela started imagining more than just her legs being bare, how her muscles would be flexing with each step.

A few hours into their hike, they found a shady spot to drop their packs and rest. Angela removed her jacket and tied it around her waist, and then pulled out a couple sandwich bags that were filled with trail mix and handed one to her girlfriend. They settled on a rock together, leaning against each other as they munched on their snack.

Fareeha eventually pulled out a pair of small oranges, peeling one before handing it to Angela. After finishing those, they took a few more minutes to rest and enjoy the moment before finally agreeing it was time to continue on.

Fareeha grabbed a water bottle first, twisting the cap off and tilting her head back to take a long drink. Angela watched a bead of water escape from the corner of her lips. It slid to her jaw and down her throat, slow as a caress. Angela wanted to chase after it. Preferably with her tongue.

“Want some?” Fareeha asked, taking a deep breath after having consumed half the bottle.

Angela passed a tongue across her lips before answering. “Please.” She finished what was left of it and stowed the bottle in her pack to toss later.

They took turns finding a spot off the path to relieve themselves before strapping their packs back on and continuing up the trail. A group of hikers with a few horses came from the other direction. They paused for a few minutes to chat, telling the pair of any wildlife they'd seen, before moving on. Fareeha and Angela politely stepped to the side to let them pass.

They came to a creek without an obvious way to cross, forcing them to sit down and remove their shoes and socks. Shoes in one hand and stick in the other, Angela took the first steps into the water, both refreshing and chilling at once as it came halfway up her calves.

“It feels so nice.”

Fareeha grunted an affirmative, a steady and comforting presence at her side as they traversed through the slippery rocks.

“You'll catch me if I fall, won't you?” Angela asked, an obvious tease in her voice.

“You're the one with a stick. What happens if _I_ fall?”

“Then I will use the stick to pull you to safety.”

“My hero.”

They made it safely to the other side and paused long enough to let their feet dry before putting their shoes back on. Fareeha offered a hand to help Angela to her feet, and ducked to steal a quick kiss.

“How are you doing?”

“Wonderful.” Angela's smile showed it to be true.

After crossing one more creek by carefully balancing across a fallen tree, then zigzagging up a steep incline, they made it to their destination, coming to a beautiful open landscape with a lake of dark blue water resting below a mountain of icy snow. They were the only two people there.

They found a place to set down their things and sit to have lunch. Fareeha practically wolfed down her ham sandwich, shrugging sheepishly when Angela looked up one time and raised her eyebrows in obvious surprise, barely halfway through her own.

“Where did it go?” Angela asked with a laugh.

“Same place yours will go if you don't eat it fast enough.” Fareeha winked and stood, going to their packs and preparing their fishing poles.

“So what's the prize for catching the first one?” Fareeha asked as they approached the lake a few moments later.

“Hm.” Angela gave it serious thought as she prepared her line to cast. Then her eyes slid devilishly to the side. “A massage when we get back to camp.”

Fareeha couldn't stop a grin from forming, readying her own line. “You're on, then.”

They started out side by side for a while, both coming up with nothing. Within a half hour they had spread out along the lake's edge, eyeing each other challengingly across the water.

“You sure you don't want to take a break, _Schätzeli_?” Angela called out sweetly. “You'll want to rest your hands for later.”

“My hands can endure for a long time. A fact you should know well.”

Angela knew she was blushing and hoped she was too far for Fareeha to notice. It was then the doctor felt a hard tug on her line and she jerked her pole immediately. _Got one!_ The fish continued to tug and pull as she reeled quickly and smoothly, heart beating erratically with fear that it would come off at any moment. At last, at last it came close enough she could tug it to land. She picked it up and raised it high in the air, knowing she was being watched.

She cheered and laughed as Fareeha groaned loud enough for her to hear.

“What were you saying about your hands, dear?” Angela asked cheekily as Fareeha sauntered around the lake toward her.

Fareeha narrowed her eyes playfully and reached forward when she was finally close enough, grabbing her chin firmly between thumb and forefinger, and kissed her sweetly, feeling the smile against her own lips. “Nice catch,” she said, releasing her.

While Angela brought out a chain to hook the fish to, Fareeha rebaited both their lines. Angela looked pleased to find her pole ready when she returned.

She rubbed a hand over Fareeha's shoulder in thanks. “You spoil me.”

“Good, you deserve it,” Fareeha answered with an honest smile. “Alright, next challenge.” She eyed Angela conspiratorially before deciding. “Whoever catches the biggest in the next hour.”

Angela cocked a brow, lips twitching. “The biggest? I have an idea for a prize.” Her voice had dropped low, her accent heavier. She pressed herself against Fareeha's front, hand sliding from her shoulder to the back of her neck, urging her closer in order to reach her ear.

The brush of Angela's lips as she whispered made Fareeha grow hot in an instant, the feeling sinking straight into her stomach, acutely aware of a drop of sweat going down her neck, followed by the tip of Angela's finger. When Angela pulled away, biting her lower lip and looking up at her through long lashes, it took Fareeha a few seconds to recover. Then, with a determined set in her jaw, she turned and marched to the lake without a word.

“Good luck, Fareeha,” Angela called to her, smiling with great pleasure. Whatever the outcome of this one, they would both be winners.

The next hour passed mostly in silence between them, Fareeha fishing with such determination that one would think lives were on the line. So to speak. At the end of an hour, it was very clear who the winner was, as only one fish had been caught.

Fareeha's smile was full of triumph as she rebaited her pole. She stilled when Angela's fingertips grazed her neck, brushing her hair back, and replacing the touch with her lips. Sucking in a breath, Fareeha's eyes closed, and she wasn't quick enough to suppress a shiver as Angela kissed slowly up to her ear.

“I'm glad you won, _Schpätzli._ It is going to be my pleasure, for sure.”

Fareeha had absolutely no way to respond as her mind completely shut down, empty across the board. Angela grazed a thumb across her ear before taking pity on her girlfriend and returned to fixing her bait. “What is our next challenge?” she asked, still smirking while Fareeha recovered slightly.

They went through several more rounds of challenges. By the time they had to call it quits, Angela had won herself a bottle of wine and a second massage while Fareeha would get to choose what they did on their next date.

They crouched near a smaller stream made by the lake, shoulder to shoulder, to gut and clean their fish, working in their usual comfortable silence until the task was done. Finally they packed their things, grabbing some snacks to eat on the way down.

The sun was nearly setting when they reached the car.

Angela sighed happily as she buckled herself in. “Today was wonderful,” she said, smiling over at Fareeha.

Fareeha leaned across the console and kissed her. “Every day I spend with you is.”

Their hands remained clasped between them on the drive back to camp.

 


End file.
